Vices
by Maudlin Mush
Summary: Steve returns from his "maneuvers" from the Enterprise.
1. Chapter 1

To say Governor Denning was angry would be an understatement. His elite team had once more skirted that narrow line between international disaster and serving justice. He glared at the three remaining members of 5-0.

McGarrett had been called up for training. Denning was suspicious about the timing - literally 12 hours after the resolution of the latest debacle. He couldn't punish him, for now, but he could take some of his anger out on these three.

Maybe they'd learn to act more responsible! Chief Fields had just come in, HPD's head. Fields didn't like the 5-0 team, didn't like that a rookie, a dirty cop, and a haole comprised the elite team under McGarrett. Who wasn't even a cop to begin with!

"Chief Fields," Denning said coldly. "These... officers... need to be reminded of proper police procedures."

"I am certain I can find appropriate jobs for them," Fields slowly smiled, his delight in their disgrace apparent. "Kalakuau, Kelly, report to intake central jail at 0800. You'll be processing and searching new arrestees." Chin frowned. Talk about being disciplined! The paperwork alone was a nightmare. Add to that searching sweaty bodies.

It would be a long week!

"Detective Williams, you will report to vice in one hour. We have need for a new face," his grin widened. "Your blond hair is perfect."

All color left Danny's face. He knew he wouldn't be talking up the girls given the look on the Chief's face. He would be the prostitute.

"Sir, with all due respect, Williams' is well known through the media," Chin tried. "He's certain to be recognized."

"You'd be surprised, Detective Kelly, just how unrecognizable he'll become," the top cop said with satisfaction. Yeah, get this cocky haole down where he belongs. Maybe a little man-handling would take care of his attitude.

"Yes sir," Williams eked out.

"You're all dismissed," Denning concluded. "We'll meet next week when McGarrett returns from his training."


	2. Chapter 2

Vice

Chapter 2

As soon as his plane landed Steve was on the phone. He'd tried calling Danny a few times during his training, but had not gotten through. He wanted to explain to his Jersey friend the need to get away from Hawaii and especially from Lori Weston. Reaffirm his commitment to Catherine. He knew if he could just talk to his feisty partner all would be good.

Disappointed when the message came on he keyed the line closed and punched in the number for Chin Ho Kelly. Hopefully the older detective could arrange for a meet.

"Detective Kelly," the terse voice answered. Steve could hear the low rumble of voices over the speaker.

"Chin, it's Steve," he said cheerfully.

"Lt. Commander McGarrett," came the careful reply. "I am busy at the moment, but I believe we have a meeting with Governor Denning at three. I will see you then." Click.

Steve stared at the phone. Chin had hung up on him! And he'd been all formal as though he was being watched. Hailing a taxi he was dropped off at the Palace.

The 5-0 offices were empty, lights off and empty! What the hell? He went into his office, turning on lights and booting up the computer. He reviewed several notes on his desk, took special notice of the meeting notice at 3 pm that day in the Governor's office.

Denning. Shit. He'd left Oahu so fast he didn't think about the ramifications of his last operation. He finally realized just how pissed the Governor had been. More so when he said he'd been called up for training. What if the man had taken out his frustrations with McGarrett on the team? He'd forced Weston to resign. What would he do to his team?

Glancing at the clock he noted it was just past two. A quick shower and shave would get him ready. He'd get there early and see his team before they went in to see the Governor.

At least, that had been his plan and he did connect with Chin and Kono.

"Boss!" Kalakaua just managed not to jump up and down. With a smile he accepted her hug. Then a backslap and half-hug from Chin. He looked expectantly for his friend.

"Danny?" he asked and noticed that his companions shift uneasily.

"What happened?" Steve prompted. The door to the Governor's office opened and they were ushered in.

A week of distance greatly improved Denning's mood. A high-profile kidnapping case had ended disastrously under HPD's handling. He had no doubt that 5-0 would have effected a much better outcome.

Chief Fields was not a happy man. Not only had the kidnappers gotten away, but the young girl had been shot. Oh, she was alive but severely traumatized. Denning at one point asked that the three 5-0 team mates be brought in for the crime, but it had not been possible.

"Now you will explain to me why it wasn't possible to pull Williams off his detail," Denning asked. Three sets of concerned eyes swiveled to stare at him.

"Detective Williams is working vice," Fields hedged. "Undercover. He's done a good job and we'd hoped he'd get to one of the top pimps."

No one missed the past tense.

"Hoped?" McGarrett pressed. The chief squirmed.

"He, uh, went missing," he said almost too quietly.

"How does anyone go 'missing'," Chin asked quickly. "Every under cover vice officer has at least two spotters. Who had Danny's back?"

"Officers Lukes and Pono," Fields said. "They've worked the detail for several years and know the streets."

"And yet they lost Danny?" Steve asked incredulously.

"They went for coffee," the man said miserably. This caused the head of 5-0 to launch upwards.

"HE WAS LEFT ALONE?" only his training kept him from slamming the older man against the wall.

"Calm down, Lt. Commander," Denning growled. "So exactly where is Det. Williams? Did he end up in the hospital?" Now the chief looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up.

"Haven't found him yet," he admitted. "I mean, we're lookin', all the usual places, but whoever took him has gone to ground."

"When did you 'lose' my partner?" McGarrett sure was one scary dude when he was mad.

"Uh, Lukes called it in around 11:30," he managed. "Yesterday morning."

"So Detective Williams has been missing over 24 hours and you didn't inform me?" Denning asked.

"Ah, it's more like 36, hours, he went missing the night before," Fields eked out. Now Kono had to restrain her boss. Denning looked as if he was going to help him so Chin moved over slightly to protect the chief. Even though he felt like punching the smug out of him.

"We need to find Danno now!" Steve declared. Denning picked up his phone.

"Laurie, please request Officers Lukes and Pono to report to my office immediately," he said. "They work out of vice."

It was a scant thirty minutes later two plains clothed officers entered the office. Thirty stress-filled minutes. Dennings slowly looked over the two 'seasoned' officers.

"You lost Detective Williams?" he asked calmly. Lukes glanced over at his partner.

"He was on the street, by Punnies," the nervous officer swallowed. "I was a little chilled so I suggested getting coffee across the street."

"You left Detective Williams alone?" again the scary calm voice.

"Yeah, nothing was going on so we figured ten minutes tops would be fine," Pono added. Lukes shrugged.

"And it wasn't as if it mattered," he said. "I mean, we heard what had happened. How he'd disgraced 5-0 and you, Governor."

"Disgraced me?" now the tone was heating up. Both officers looked a little panicked.

"Uh, yeah, the guys were talking, said he'd caused an international incident and that he'd disgraced Hawaii," Lukes said.

"Did Detective Williams hear this?" Dennings was furious.

"Yeah, he heard that and the fact McGarrett didn't want him back, especially since he was working vice," Pono said. "It was all over how disgusted the Commander was about his placement. There's been talk about who would replace him."

"You two actually believe I wanted him off my team?" Steve asked in a low, menacing tone.

"And you thought he'd disgraced the state of Hawaii?" Dennings asked. "Did you notice the praise in the papers on how 5-0 had avoided an international incident and bring a murderer to justice?"

Both officers looked down. Maybe the gossip had been wrong.

"It's what we heard," Pono said lamely.

"Detective Williams was placed on vice as punishment for disregarding procedures," Dennings said. "I was angry with all of 5-0 for their unusual ways of solving the crime. I felt the team would benefit with a little retraining."

"You punished my team, and forced Weston to resign, because of my plan to capture the murderer?" Steve asked. The Governor sighed, looking extremely embarrassed.

"I was upset," he admitted. "You were off training. I need 5-0 to be more responsible."

"Well, it really worked, didn't it?" McGarrett shot back.

"Boss, we have to find Danny," Kono spoke for the first time. She didn't like being the pawn between these two men and she didn't want to waste any more time. They needed to find their friend.

Quickly Chin and Kono were picking the two vice officers memories, who'd been around, who'd be interested in a blond prostitute.

"Wait, didn't he have a tracer on him?" Field asked. "I thought all officers undercover wore some sort of tracer." All eyes swung back to Lukes.

"Damn! Yes, he has a tracer on him," he said. "We just need to track him!"

"Go McGarrett, find Williams and bring him home," the Governor directed. "Chief Fields, I need a further word." The 5-0 team scrambled out and forced the two vice cops to hustle along with them.

"I'll get the board up," Chin said as he peeled off towards the offices.

"We'll get the tracking code," Steve said as he continued to follow the officers.

If it were possible, the entire of HPD was silent when McGarrett entered the squad room. All eyes followed the angry man as he towered over the two vice officers. Pono sat down at his desk and started searching his open files.

"Uh, Commander?" one of the more brazen detectives sidled up. "Heard there was an opening over at 5-0 and wondered about being considered?" Steve's laser focus eyes shifted to the unfortunate man.

"There are no openings in 5-0," he enunciated clearly.

"But, it's no secret Williams screwed up," another voice popped up.

"Detective Williams did not screw up," Steve growled guilt painting his tone.

"Here it is," Pono interjected holding up a file. Kono latched on to it and the two 5-0 members took off on a run. Conversation picked up as they left.

Chin was as good as his word, the table was up with a street map. He quickly scanned the file and pulled up the codes, entering them into the interactive map.

"Come on, come on," he urged the computer. It spun lazily for a few seconds before settling on an apartment complex.

"That Danny?" Kono asked.

"That's the frequency," Chin replied. He typed faster and sent the information to their phones.

"Let's go get our haole back," Steve declared. They piled into the truck and headed out across Honolulu to a seedier corner of the city. The poverty was appalling. As they came closer the hookers started to show up. Some classy ladies that gave way to young men and less attractive women. Pulling up to the apartment building indicated by the tracer, all three noted being watched.

"Chin?" Steve prompted. The techie held out his smart phone and carefully swung it towards the building. He pointed at a door on the bottom floor.

Not caring about procedures Steve simply broke open the door when Kono called "Open up, 5-0."

"Guess that was enough warning," she said as they poured into the room.

"Hey, what gives?" a couple of men were pushing themselves up reaching for guns. Chin and Steve easily subdued them with zip ties.

"Where's Danny?" Steve growled.

"Who the hell is Danny?" one man asked.

"Blond hair, blue eyes, 5' 5"," Chin supplied. The light dawned.

"Oh, that piece?" the man gave a sickly grin. "Nice piece of ass, but totally reluctant to work, ya know what I mean?"

"If you've hurt him," Steve lifted the man off the floor by his shirt.

"Naw, haven't yet," he quickly replied. "Been tryin' to break 'em. He's too cocky, needed to be taken down a couple pegs." Kono began looking into other rooms.

"Steve - padlock!" she called out.

"Didn't do nothin' to him. Just letting him sweat a bit," the man whined.

"Key," he demanded. The nervous man nodded towards a set of keys on the table. Steve grabbed them and left Chin in charge. He quickly jabbed several keys into the lock with no luck. Finally a small bronze key opened the lock and he carefully pushed the door open.

It was a little larger than a closet; no windows and the smell of dirty bodies and human waste permeated throughout. A glass of water sat untouched on the only table in the room. A pile of dirty clothing moved in the far corner.

"Danny?" Steve breathed out. "Danno?"

"Steve?" Chin yelled, "he hasn't had anything to eat or drink since he was taken." Picking up the glass he took the two steps necessary to reach his partner. Carefully he helped the trembling body sit up and held the glass to his lips.

"Noo, no!" Williams tried unsuccessfully to push the glass away.

"It's ok, Danny! I'm Steve, remember D?" troubled blue eyes took several frightened glances at the Seal's face until recognition came. And shame.

"Come on, Danno, drink for me," he pressed the glass forward and patiently coaxed the man to sip about half the glass.

"Hey, Kono," Chin called again. "Tell Steve not to give him any water from the table."

"Why? What's wrong with it?" she was immediately reached over for the glass. Chin's worried face appeared at the door.

"Rhyponol-laced. They were trying to get him to drink it to weaken him," the older detective replied, frowning at the half-empty glass.

"Shit," Steve pulled his friend closer. "We need back-up and the emts."

"On it, boss," Kono popped out of the room.

"HPD is here already," Chin said quietly as he moved to crouch next to his ill friend. "Hey Danny, want to get out of here?" Williams looked up at his two friends.

"What for?" he finally managed.

"Well, you need a bath at the least and a couple good meals," Chin said in his most soothing voice. Danny's head dropped.

"But, they said I was kicked off of 5-0 and then they didn't have my back," he said on the verge of tears. "They left me." Steve gently pulled Danny close ignoring the smells.

"You were never kicked out of 5-0," he said in a soft but firm voice. "They didn't have your back but we do. We do." He felt the taut muscles finally begin to relax and Williams moved into the hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Vices

Chapter 3

note: corrected Danny's height in previous chapter. I'm not a good judge of height – most of my middle school students are taller than me!

Thanks for all your support via reviews and alerts.

The EMTs arrived and soon had Danny on a gurney with an IV dripping fluids. Dr. Lewis was on the other end of the biophone questioning the detective's condition.

"Going to need cleaning," one emt hesitantly said as his gloved hands moved through greasy hair. "Critters."

"Any open wounds?" Lewis pressed.

"No, some bruising but no open wounds," came the report.

"Do we know how much rohypnol?" came the query.

"No. McGarrett is sending the rest of the sample to have it analyzed," the EMT supplied.

"Bring Williams in," the doctor finally said and went to get ready for his patient.

McGarrett climbed into the ambulance not willing to let his partner out of his sight. In the light he looked even worse, his face gaunt and filthy, hair matted and dull. The last week had not been kind to his partner.

"Hey, D, how ya doing?" Steve shifted the hair out of his friend's eyes. Eyes that were dilating nearly to the edges of blue.

"Uhm, don't know," he quietly replied. "Want ta take a shower." He pulled at a vomit-covered shirt with disgust.

"Yeah, you are kind of whiffy," the Seal said as he closed his hand over his friend's. "Bet Doc has one ready for you." The moment was broken as the detective looked away.

"Hey, don't go hiding," Steve tapped his cheek gently. But the blond refused to look back and closed his eyes. All the insecurities were back in full force not helped by the drug coursing through his system. The EMT carefully checked the iv line.

"He should be fine after he gets some sleep," he said quietly. "Even a low dose of rohypnol can affect a person's emotions."

"Unfortunately he's been exposed before," McGarrett sighed as he continued to stroke his friend's filthy hair.

"You're going to need to shower as well, Commander," the man pointed out.

"No problem," Steve said. "Come on Danno, show me those baby blues." But eyes remained closed for the rest of the ride even though he was still awake.

Coming into the ER the gurney immediately traveled to one of the last treatment rooms. Larger than most, there was an open shower in the corner. Staying out of Lewis's way, Steve kept his hands on Danny's shoulders and watched as an arm was cleaned for a blood draw.

"He's withdrawn," the EMT pointed out as he picked up his equipment. The sheet covering the gurney and blanket stripped off and tossed in the rolling basket.

"I can work with that," Lewis said and turned to listen to the detective's heart. It was a little slower than usual due to the drugs.

"Ok, Danny, let's get you cleaned up," he nodded to the nurse and they efficiently stripped him. That caused eyes to open and look around. Lewis smiled.

"Hi there! I bet a shower would feel good," he said gently. Williams slowly nodded his head.

"Looks like he's starting to feel the effects of the rohypnol," the nurse commented. He was encouraged to stand up and move over to the shower area. Steve's heart hurt watching the normally volatile man docilely sit on the plastic seat. The water was turned on and allowed to warm up before hosing the first layer of filth off the man.

"You should go shower as well, McGarrett," Lewis said as he tossed a bottle of shampoo to him. "I know you've only been around him a short while, but I'm sure your clothes will need a hot wash. Scrubs are in the closet against the wall."

"I'll be back, Danno," he promised. But Danno wasn't looking at him, wouldn't look at him, as medicated soap was squirted on his hair. With prompting he closed his eyes and sat unmoving as the two medical personnel attended to him.

Chin and Kono were waiting for him when he exited the small shower room, clothes sealed off in a plastic sack.

"Hey boss," Kelly began. "Kono got the sample over to Bergman. The HPD is taking care of the two perps."

"Sure they're going to process 'em correctly?" McGarrett asked.

"Yeah," Kono said. "The guys looked pretty cowed when we handed them over. Tried to apologize for not helping Danny." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Not like they really cared," he grumbled.

"The Governor still wants to speak with you about our last case," Chin said. "Just because Danny's been hurt doesn't let us off the hook. We did use dubious means to flush out the suspect."

"The thing is, I don't know how else we could have gotten to him," McGarrett said. "The Russian consulate would have protected him and gotten him off the island hiding behind diplomatic immunity." The three stood quietly contemplating their bold plan.

"We'll just have to present it to him," Chin said.

"I'd feel better if Danny could," Kono said. "He's better with the words Denning wants to hear." Steve huffed.

"Yeah, I'd just throw together a bunch of Seal terms," he admitted.

"You're off the hook for the time being," a voice broke into their space. Turning the three 5-0 members watched as the Governor stopped with his security guards flanking him. "Status report."

"Detective Williams was retrieved from a locked room in Kalihi," McGarrett reported. "We apprehended two male suspects. It appears that he had been denied food or water in an attempt to force him to drink a rohypnol-laced glass of water. Unfortunately, he did ingest about half the glass."

"How did that happen?" Denning asked and watched as Steve shift guiltily.

"I didn't know and I convinced him it was ok to drink," he admitted. "He's getting cleaned up at this time, he was beyond filthy and was infested. Bergman is checking the amount of rohypnol he's ingested."

"Do we need to follow up on the booking?" Chin interjected. The Governor considered this. Part of him was still angry over the treatment of Williams by the HPD and wanted to allow 5-0 to run the case. On the other hand, 5-0 did go beyond what he thought was reasonable even though it came with great success.

"No, 5-0 was stood down until Lt Commander McGarrett returned and cleared up some questions I had concerning last week's case," he determined. "In fact, I tried to pull the three of you back into the office to handle a kidnapping that HPD bungled. So whereas I don't like some of the ways you operate, I do need Hawaii protected. It's Wednesday. Once we know how long Detective Williams will be out we'll set up a meeting. Monday at the earliest."

"Unless something comes up?" Steve asked.

"Unless something comes up," Denning agreed. He turned to leave with his guards.

"And McGarrett? I never wanted Danny's life threatened. I was only looking towards reprimanding the team for the actions taken," he explained. "The appropriate personnel will be reprimanded for their actions."

"Understood," Steve said tightly. The Governor walked off, cell phone coming out of his pocket.

Before they could start talking a nurse approached them.

"Commander McGarrett? Dr. Lewis said he needs a little help," he explained. "Detective Williams is having some... issues." Glancing at his ohana, he silently gestured them to follow as he jogged down the hallway.

Some issues meant Danny was huddled in the corner. They'd managed to clean him (three rounds of shampoo!) and redress him in scrubs. The iv dangled on the pole, the catheter had been pulled out and a little blood dribbled down his hand.

"Steve," Lewis said calmly, "Danny is having trouble accepting help. We'd like to get him into a quiet room but he is refusing." The three looked at the haole, trembling and staring at the floor tile. Very carefully they moved towards their friend.

"Hey, Danno," McGarrett crouched down in front of the exhausted man. "How does a nice warm bed sound?"

"Can't," came the terse reply, face turning away. Kono tried next.

"Come on, other boss!" she knelt by him. "You need to sleep." This elicited absolutely no answer but arms pulled tighter around knees. Finally Chin sat down next to him, putting his arm over shaking shoulders and held him tight. Williams immediately stiffened up and tried to pull away. Not put off, Kelly managed to shift him enough to trap him between his legs and arms. Resistance was futile as Steve completed the circle, hemming the exhausted haole in the middle.

"Danny, it's going be ok," Chin said softly. "I promise. Me and Kono and Steve, we got you. No one hurts our Haole, our brother. Just relax and let us take care of you." Kono managed to run her hand over his shoulder, offering comfort as well. The medicated man held his body rigid for long minutes before finally breaking down, leaning flush against the older detective.

He had been so frightened, so sure no one would come for him he'd nearly given up. After a week of being laughed at and ridiculed had taken its toll on the normally cocky man. Being assured over and over he would never go back to 5-0, not being good for anything but bait in vice didn't help. The final straw, beaten and locked up in a small dark room, just about broke him.

Between the fears and the drug tears began falling and his friends simply pulled him close in their arms and held on, keeping him grounded.


	4. Chapter 4

Vices Chapter 4

a/n Yes, still working on this story and Crosstrainers (Emergency 51) As you all know, real life is a challenge! Hope you enjoy!

As always, I own nothing and receive nothing. I'll be sure to hose off the sand and send 'em back eventually!

Kono affectionately pushed back the unruly hair on Danny's forehead. Once he'd broken down and accepted their help the Haole had fallen asleep; the first sleep he'd had in nearly two days. He was tucked in a warm bed, blankets and pillows and privacy. A new IV continued to supply plenty of hydration.

The youngest 5-0 member had been given first 'shift'. They did not want Williams waking up alone but they needed to make sure everything was taken care of correctly back at HPD. Yes, Gov. Denning had said they were stood down, but none of them felt secure letting the same people who put Danny in the hospital clean up the mess.

Or sweep it under the carpet which had happened in the past.

Twitching and eyes moving under closed lids cued Kono in to the fact her other boss was dreaming. She perched on the edge of the chair and carefully curled her hand into his and waited. Unfortunately, small noises showed he was having a bad dream.

"Danny?" she tried quietly at first. Rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. More twitching. Frown.

"Hey, Danny," she stood up and ran her hand through his hair and down his cheek. "Wake up, Danny, it's just a dream."

His eyes snapped open half-shouted 'no'. He tried to pull back but Kono held on continuing to talk to him.

"It's ok, it's ok! You're safe," she cooed. "Kono's with you and you're safe in the hospital." Finally he stopped pulling and frightened eyes focussed on his companion.

"Kono?" he barely eked out, gripping her hand as he let his head fall back on the pillow.

"Hey, other boss," she said affectionately pushing sweaty hair out of his eyes. She noted the fine tremors coursing through him and the gleam of sweat covering him. She reached over and pressed the button.

"How does a shower sound? Maybe something to eat?" she suggested.

"Yeah, I must have sweat a bucket," he agreed, hand still clenched in hers while he wiped the sweat from his eyes with the other. "Still a little dizzy, too."

"Mr. Williams?" a nurse bustled in with a smile and immediately started checking the monitors. "Your heart rate is up."

"Nightmare," Kono spoke first. "Do you think he can have a shower? He's sweated through everything." The nurse, Mindy according to the tag, took a careful look.

"Yes, if you agree to use a shower chair and someone is with you," Danny looked at her somewhat incredulous.

"With someone?" he squeaked, not wanting an audience. Fortunately Chin walked in about that time.

"I volunteer!" Kono said with a mischievous smirk.

"Hey, bro, looking better," he smiled. "A little upset, though," he continued seeing the heart monitor speed up.

"He wants to take a shower, but the nurse said he had to have someone with him," Kono explained. "I offered!" Danny looked pleadingly at him.

"I can do that," Chin said with a supportive smile. He was pleased to see the heart rate slowing down.

"Darn!" the younger cousin sighed. "Well, I'll just go find something for us to eat. Any restrictions?"

"Healthy, nothing fried," the nurse decided. "And no alcohol."

"Skipping the beer, then," Kono grinned. She figured Italian would be good, plenty of carbs to fill him up.

With plenty of help, Danny was brought down the hall to the shower room. The nurse made sure there were clean scrubs, towels and soap ready for him and a sturdy seat was in the shower stall.

The warm water felt wonderful. The Jersey detective reveled in the embrace of it before beginning to lather up. He still was dizzy, still on the confused side, but he knew that was the tail end of the rohypnol in his system. The feeling of safety lie completely with the older man outside the shower curtain. Chin would keep him safe.

A murmur of voices came in through the curtain and spray. He listened, ready to bolt, before identifying the deep tones of Steve McGarrett. A changing of the guard seemed to occur as he heard Chin calling out 'goodbye'.

"Hey, Danno," Steve's voice echoed off the shower wall. Danny poked his head out, still covered in bubbles, to check it really was the Seal.

"Hi," he said simply and pulled back in to rinse off. As soon as he shut off the water a fluffy towel came through the curtain. He dried off being sure to get all the drips from his hair. He twined the towel around his waist and stepped out of the stall.

"Lookin' a lot better there, Danno," McGarrett said as he held out a t-shirt. Next scrub pants were proffered and subsequently pulled on. Non-slip socks completed the wardrobe with a light robe.

Danny didn't complain as he was pushed back to his room in a wheel chair. Who knew a shower could wear a person out? Entering his room the smell of tomato, cheese and sausage filled his nose and he looked over at a grinning set of cousins.

"Lasagna!" Kono chirped happily.

"Garlic bread!" Chin seconded. Steve pushed him over to the lowered table that already had the food spread out and three other chairs nearby. The happy smile on the Haole's face caused them all to grin with him.

"We'll have to eat family style," Kono said, holding out a fork and knife which were accepted. Four plates were ready and soon food was doled out. Small packets of dried chile and cheese were shared. Mouths were filled and soon Danny's happy sigh came out.

"Doc says you're free to leave as long as you're monitored," Steve said. "Figures the drugs will diminish over the next two days. Just keep you hydrated and fed." If they thought he'd be pleased with the news, they were disappointed. The ill man pushed the beloved lasagna and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Chin asked. "Thought you'd be glad to get out of here."

"Nothing," came the terse reply. He didn't want to be alone. But the team would be going back to work and he'd be left either at his apartment or Steve's house. Alone. Even knowing it was the drugs that made him feel even more vulnerable didn't help.

"Hey, where's your head at?" Steve asked. "You thinkin' you're going to be alone?"

"Bro, the Governor stood us down 'til at least Monday in deference to what's happened," Chin explained. "You're going to be stuck with us, and Malia, for the entire time." Shiny eyes looked up with relief.

"Malia? You gonna drag the poor wife into this mess?" Danny tried for incredulity, but the relief flooded his face.

"Won't be able to keep her away," Chin smiled softly as he pushed the plate back in front of the Haole. "Only reason she's not here now is because she's working." The door opened as he finished talking.

"Hey, good to see you up!" the aforementioned doctor said as she came into the room. Chin was up immediately for a quick hug and kiss then eased her into his chair. She happily took a bite from her husband's plate.

"You want some, Mal?" Chin asked with a smirk. She wrinkled her nose at him as she chewed and swallowed.

"Yes, thank you, sweetheart!" she oozed back. Kono started to giggle followed by Danny. Chin just smiled indulgently and dropped a kiss on her hair. She shifted slightly and encouraged he husband to perch next to her.

Steve carefully nudged his partner's plate back in front of him. "Eat up, Danno," he said gently, "while it's hot." The Haole broke off another bite and returned to his lunch.

The next visitor was Dr. Lewis with a sheaf of papers. The lasagna was long gone as was Malia. Danny was tucked back in bed curled up and sleeping, his team mates talking quietly catching up. The doctor sniffed the air.

"I missed lunch," he sighed with a slight frown.

"Yep," Steve answered with a grin. Kono bopped him on the arm.

"Play nice, boss man," she growled.

"Yeah, play nice," Chin chimed in. "I want to get our Haole home and safe!" The detective reached over to the table and grabbed the foil tray. Opening it up he proffered it with a fork to Lewis. He happily accepted and perched on the end of the bed.

"Mmmm," he hummed as he ate the last piece, "still warm!"

"According to Malia a warm meal can be rare," Chin said.

"Yeah, get on a run and hang up eating," he agreed. He wolfed down several large bites before slowing down. He picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth before speaking.

"Ok, Danny's good to go," he said. "Here are a couple scripts, vitamins and some diazepam for his nerves. He'll be jumpy for a little bit but you all know how to handle that." The team all nodded thinking back to the spiked drink he'd had at the Varsity. Poor Haole had been super sensitive spooking at loud noises and quick movements.

Did not help that Kono and Steve were both prone to both triggers!

"I'll get a wheelchair," Chin was up and out the door. Kono and Steve moved to the bed and carefully woke up Danny. By the time Chin was back the lasagna and doctor were gone and the ill man was dressed in sweats, t-shirt and non-skid socks. Blinking tiredly, he was efficiently transferred into the chair.

"Ok, Danno, let's get this show on the road!" Steve said as he pushed him out the door. He'd given his keys to Kono to retrieve the Camaro. (ok, Danny's keys, but still...) Chin gathered up the few personal items that had come in with them and made sure the trash was in the garbage can.

Danny was a bit jumpy with all the people coming and going. Noting this Chin positioned himself right next to the chair with Steve bookending the other side. A gentle hand on the Haole's shoulder helped him relax.

Once the car arrived they quickly tucked him into the passenger seat and buckled him in.

"I'll drive him home," Steve said.

"Sounds good, I'll be there soon with Kono," Chin said. "Do we need to shop?"

"Damn, forgot about that! I have little to zip! Been gone a week," Steve cursed softly.

"It's early, we'll come over and check the cupboards then shop," Kono decided. "That way I get to drive the Camaro to the store!"

Both men chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"It's a plan!" Steve agreed. "See you there."

^-.-^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Danny dozed as the camaro wended its way through traffic. Steve purposefully took it easy, no sudden jerks or bumps. He noted Chin had slipped his motorcycle behind him, having their six.

Finally coasting up his driveway, McGarrett parked next to his truck. Because of the ease of his driving his partner was still sleeping peacefully. Kono was opening the door before he could clear the car.

"Hey, Danny, let's go somewhere more comfy," Kono gently touched the sleeping man's shoulder and was rewarded as two eyes slipped opened. He stretched slightly and started to drift.

"Oh no, Haole!" Chin leaned over the drowsing man and released the seat belt. A noise of protest rose. Chuckling the older detective prodded the younger more awake.

"Wanna sleep," Williams grumbled as he tried to snuggle down. McGarrett nudged Kelly aside and pulled the man up and out slinging him over his shoulder eliciting a loud squawk. The short parade entered the house and the upset passenger was lowered gently onto the couch.

"Now you can sleep," Steve said smugly. Danny tried to glare, but he was shaking from the stress of the move which wiped the smiles off of all three faces. Kono quickly pulled the afghan off the back of the couch and wrapped it around his shoulders. Chin settled on the couch next to him in calm support. Leaving Steve to crouch down in front of his friend.

"Hey, hey," he said gently as he took Danny's clenched hands. "Sorry about that, I was out of line." The Haole refused to meet his eyes.

"My problem," he said gruffly. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden. You should just..." But before he could finish the statement he'd been gathered up in the Seal's arms with the cousins completing the circle.

"No, no, Danno," Steve said. "Not a burden and it is our problem."

"We told you we had your back," Chin added quietly. They sat for long minutes as Danny calmed down and finally relaxed. Carefully each team mate pulled back.

"What do you want to eat this weekend?" Kono ask. She moved towards the end table and picked up the small pad and pen left there. Danny just shrugged; he wasn't ready for talking. Chin stepped up.

"Something easy tonight. Chinese take-away?" he offered.

"Yeah, some of that soup you like, ok, Danno?" Steve settled on the couch where Kono had been. He was rewarded with a small nod.

"Breakfast things, I'll just get the basics," she continued to write as the other natives kept calm.

"Just get some sammich fixings, and I'm out of the boxed chicken noodle soup," Steve suggested.

"Maybe some pork ribs and chicken? We can bar-b-cue tomorrow and Saturday. See what veggies look good."

"Salad, I'd like salad too," Danny said very quietly. "I can make some thousand island dressing, need mayo, ketchup, sweet relish and worcestershire sauce."

"Got the sauce and ketchup," Steve offered.

"Need chocolate chip cookies," Kono said as she continued her list. She finished up and looked at Danny.

"We'll get your prescriptions filled and be back," she smiled. "I get to drive da camaro!"

"Hey! I get to drive it," Chin protested quickly.

"Rock paper scissors," Kono said defiantly.

"Two out of three," Chin fisted up. Danny tried to remember these two were the best law enforcement officers in Hawaii. Playing rock paper scissors to drive his car.

"One way," he said. "You each get to drive one way." The squabbling cousins stopped in mid flight to stare at him.

"Uh-uh, no way!" Chin declared. "It's for the whole trip."

"No," Steve used his best commander voice. "You will take turns like good cousins." The two glared at each other before breaking into grins. They heard an abbreviated chortle from the Haole.

"O-kay dad!" Kono whined. "Ready?" she fisted her hand and they counted quickly determining that She got to drive first. Pumping her fist in the air she snatched the keys off the table and took off for the door, Chin in close pursuit.

"Children," Steve huffed dramatically.

"Yeah, now you know how I feel at work," Danny teased. He was rewarded with a light shot to the shoulder and an indignant "hey!"

The afternoon passed easily enough. Sleepy, Danny rested on the lanai under an umbrella. Steve actually sat by him reading a novel. Of course it was something about a military operation probably with lots of explosives, but Danny still was bemused by the sight of the lounging Seal.

When the cousins returned they startled the drowsy Haole by slamming doors and yelling playfully at each other. It was only Steve's quick reflexes that kept him from bolting down the beach.

"Shit," Danny muttered. "Kono I'd expect, but Chin, too?" He leaned heavily against his friend's shoulder and chest trying to calm down. Steve could feel his heart racing. Time for diazepam.

"Rare form today," McGarrett soothed as he helped his friend up and into the house. From the guilty expressions the cousins knew they'd spooked the Haole. They converged in the kitchen and a glass of iced juice and sparkling water was set in front of Danny with a small yellow tablet. He looked at it carefully, turning it over.

"Take it, bro, you need to relax," Chin put a calm hand on his shoulder. So the nerjis Haole put it into his mouth and sipped it down. Then he watched as his friends put away the groceries.

A bag of chocolate chips appeared on the table. Steve brought over a bowl and soon the oven was warming as he and Kono mixed up a batch of cookie dough. Chips were tossed about, laughter filled the air.

The late afternoon went much better. Williams stayed awake, although subdued and the ohana simply relaxed with him. oven-fresh cookies and milk were enjoyed (although Steve whined about having to swim an extra couple of miles). By nine that evening Danny was safely tucked in bed and the cousins debated staying or going home. Steve listened to their quiet discussion as he moved around locking up. He stopped on the stairs.

"Turn off the lights, you know where the bedding is," he said.

^-.-^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

An early morning call had Chin up and out the door before seven. Malia had joined them after her shift and was still asleep in Grace's bedroom. Steve, having already had his swim, joined him leaving the two women in charge of Danny.

"A friend of mine at HPD called saying there was an incidence yesterday," Chin said. "Seems some files were requested regarding some vice work."

"Incidence?" Steve pressed.

"The files concerning a particular undercover assignment," Chin growled. "Protocol was followed and they were signed out. By Chief Fields' secretary."

"All the files?"

"All the files."

"Shit."

"But, said contact had made a printout of the original," small smirk. "I may only have a few friends on the force, but they're in all the right places." Steve pulled the car into the lot and together they went to sign out some files.

Detective Pono carefully reviewed the files. He annotated a few areas. Somehow some sheets became loose and, oops, fell into the shredder. Once Lukes finished his computer work the files would be returned no harm, no foul. Glancing around the office he noted the few men and women going about their own work none the wiser of his activities.

It had been simple to get the files, a bit of flirting, promise of dinner and Fields' secretary was more than willing to help him since he was so busy. He liked the gullible ones. And being from so high up it neatly transferred any blame to the chief.

Lukes had come to his apartment the night before and discussed what needed to be done to protect themselves. Not that they'd done much wrong, but first losing the stupid Haole then conveniently 'forgetting' the tracking device had been reported. A few choice words needed correcting and suddenly the tracking device could not be located the night he went missing. Carefully imply that Williams had ducked into Punnies before they could get to him.

Of course they'd celebrated their plan. Now it was after nine in the morning and they'd be done well before lunch. He heard the door to the vice office open but did not look up immediately. Just a few more changes and once more the Haole would not be a problem.

"Finishing up Detective William's case notes?" the low voice of Chief Fields rumbled. Carefully tooling his face into passiveness he looked up.

"Yes sir," he said. "Lukes and I wanted to close it."

"I see," the chief picked up the file and scanned it briefly.

"You did track the signal? Wednesday night?" he asked. "Strange, I could swear you told the 5-0 team and me that you had not."

"Why don't we check it against this copy of the report?" Steve McGarrett had entered the office at some point followed by Lukes and Chin Ho Kelly.

"Copy? This is the original," Pono sputtered.

"Seems that my secretary retrieved it for you, since you were so swamped with work," Fields said. "She said the officer in charge xeroxed it while she waited."

"Oh, I didn't know that was standard procedure," he said lamely. A new face came into the room. The officer bumped fists with Chin.

"Hey, bruddah," he greeted. "Officer Keno reporting as requested."

"Officer Keno, thank you for coming," Fields accepted a hand shake. The room had become very quiet and every officer in vice was watching the growing group. "Can you fill us in on protocol of retrieving case files?"

"Normally the officer in charge would come and sign out the files," he began, "in this case it would have been Det. Williams or Lukes as lead. Very rarely another officer can request a file if it is relevant and has the approval of the Watch."

"What happened when Ms. Leia came down to records," the chief asked.

"She requested the file on Det. Williams' last case. When I asked for who she told me that Officer Pono had requested them. It was unusual, but she said that he and Lukes were busy with a lead and wanted it first thing in the morning. Since Ms. Leia is Chief Fields' secretary I assumed it had been approved," he said.

"Why the copy?" Steve asked.

"Well, I assumed it was approved, but I could not ascertain it was true as it was late and the Chief was gone," he shrugged. "So I decided to copy the file and did a back-up of the computer log just in case something happened to the original."

"Ok, thank you once more for coming in on such short notice, Keno," Fields said. The officer nodded and left.

"I think we need to move this somewhere more private," the chief continued, "with IA in attendance." Now Lukes and Pono were visibly shaken.

"But, but it's just the Haole," Lukes said. "Everyone knows he doesn't belong in Hawai. He should be back in Jersey." Both Steve and Chin bristled at the words.

"Det. Williams is a veteran detective and brings a wealth of knowledge to Hawaii," Fields said firmly. "His work at HPD was valued, and he moved to a position where he can continue to protect the people of Hawaii. We might not all get along personally, but professionally HPD and 5-0 do excellent work. Let's go."

Although it wasn't necessary, Fields would follow through on the reprimands, Steve and Chin remained as IA began their investigation. Neither like IA, but there was a need for the force to police itself. Danny would be interviewed as well, but that would occur the following week.

^-,-^

Danny and Kono were actually in the ocean when Chin and Steve came home. The rookie was paddling on her board with the Haole on a second board looking down into the water. Suddenly there was a flash of gray and a spray of water as a bottlenose dolphin flipped out of the water causing the surfboard duo to laugh in delight.

"There's a small pod," Chin quickly pointed out the flukes and blowholes encircling the pair. They were very interested in the two creatures on the floating boards. With a grin Steve pulled off his shirt and emptied his short pockets. Chin followed suit and soon they were swimming out to join their friends.

"You're a handsome fellow," Danny was telling a smiling dolphin face. The animal was checking him out as well. Steve carefully moved to the board and nudged his friend. Shifting sideways room was made so both men could hold on to the board floating between them. Chin joined Kono.

Seeing the legs of the creatures seemed to satisfy most of the dolphins although a couple of the younger ones continued to jump and swim close.

"This is so awesome," Kono smiled at her cousin. "We were just floating out here and they surrounded us."

"I did the dolphin thing with Grace, thanks to you," Danny ran a hand over the snout and head of the dolphin that found him so interesting. "But this is way better. It's like we're the attraction and the parents are indulging the kids!" This brought out smiles all around.

"So we're the attraction?" Steve touched a sleek back as another young dolphin braved to come close.

"Yeah, mom and dad brought the kiddies to have a hands on with the humans," Danny sighed happily. Once again one of the adults came close to nudge one of the babies towards the swimmers. Kono held out her hand as the shy creature came close to look at her.

"Hey sweetheart," she said gently. The dolphin touched her quickly then turned tail knocking her off the board. Before the humans could react one of the adult dolphins was there next to her encouraging her to grab the board. There were clicks and whistles going on as Kono accepted Chin's hand.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine, just startled me," she admitted. The dolphin that had helped her carefully lifted partway out of the water to look her over then ducked back down. Then a moment later the young dolphin was back, still skittish, but lifted up and clicked at her.

"I think that was an apology," Danny said. The pod moved around them one more time and then began to swim off. The ohana watched as several leapt up and splashed. Then they were gone.

"Wow," Chin managed.

"Maikai," Danny agreed. Then the three natives whipped their heads to stare at him.

"Maikai? Where'd that come from?" Steve asked.

"Eh, jus' sumting I picked up," he grinned. "nai'`a no ka oi!" Now they all laughed.

"You're coming along just fine, Haole," Chin smiled. "And I'm hungry so maybe we should take this to the kitchen."

The afternoon slipped away and dinner was bar-be-cued chicken. Danny was still extremely subdued and went up to bed with little fan fare.

"Think he'll sleep alright?" Malia asked as she sipped at her beer. She easily followed Chin to the McGarrett ohana gatherings. She knew enough from her husband that Williams might have trouble.

"Hopefully," Kono said. "The meds should help."

"Memories," Steve stared darkly up the stairs. "Forgot about the memories."

"Shit, you're right," Chin set down his bottle. "What should we do?"

"Think I'll be sure he's not alone," McGarrett stood up and disappeared upstairs.

"What memories?" Malia queried. Kono searched her own memories and sat bolt upright.

"Damn, Jersey, the mob," she said. "Damn Fields and Dennings! I bet they didn't check his file or didn't care."

"They better haven't checked the file or else there's gonna be a lot of trouble," Chin growled.

"Jersey? The mob?" Malia was completely clueless.

"He'd been captured, don't know all the circumstances, but instead of the normal get the stuffing beat out of him and tossed in the gutter in front of the police station he was forcibly raped," Chin filled in his wife. "I'm sure this will bring back some bad dreams."

"Being abandoned won't help," Kono added. "That whole thing with HPD and his trashed apartment also undermined his self-worth."

"Chin told me something about that," Malia said. "And unfortunately it will bring on nightmares."

Which was why when Danny bolted upright just before midnight he had his own Navy Seal anchor talking him down. The shaking man was enveloped in warm arms and allowed to take comfort. Tears weren't unexpected and at some point Chin was there as well. A cool glass of water and diazepam were brought in by Malia.

When he finally calmed down and was thinking of sleeping again he looked around at the concerned faces. He sighed deeply.

"Ohana," he murmured as he settled into the bedding.

"Ohana," Kono agreed as she stood with her cousin and Malia.

"Definitely, Haole, we are," Steve smoothed covers over his sleeping friend.

Pau~


End file.
